The present invention generally relates to optical head cleaning cartridges, and more particularly to an optical head cleaning cartridge which can clean an optical head of an optical disk unit by a simple operation.
An optical disk unit is provided with an optical head having an optical system which includes an objective lens, a prism and the like. Information signals are recorded on and/or reproduced from an optical disk by moving the optical head in a radial direction of the optical disk. The optical disk is accommodated within a protection cartridge, and the optical head scans the optical disk via a window which is provided in the cartridge.
The objective lens of the optical head confronts a recording surface of the optical disk and is exposed via an opening of the optical head. For this reason, dust or dirt inevitably adheres on the objective lens. If dust or dirt adheres on the objective lens, the recording and/or reproducing characteristic of the optical disk deteriorates.
Conventionally, when dust or dirt adheres on the objective lens, an outer cover of the optical disk unit is removed, and in some cases, circuit boards or the like are removed, to expose the objective lens. The surface of the exposed objective lens is cleaned by a cotton stick which holds alcohol or the like. After the surface of the objective lens is cleaned, the circuit boards or the like are mounted back to the original positions, and the outer cover is thereafter secured in place.
Accordingly, parts of the optical disk unit which are assembled in a complex manner with a high precision must conventionally be taken apart in order to clean the objective lens, and there is a problem in that the high-precision parts may be damaged during the taking apart or reassembling thereof. In addition, it is virtually impossible for the common user to carry out the above described cleaning of the objective lens, and there is a problem in that a serviceman (maintenance person) must make a trip to clean the objective lens. Furthermore, because the serviceman must make the trip to clean the objective lens, there also are problems in that considerable time, labor and cost are involved in the cleaning of the objective lens.